Revenge is sweet, ohh so sweet
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: the sequel to revenge is sweet. It is in chapters, not a oneshot. Hinata is traveling with Sasuke and Itachi, swearing to destroy Konoha Hinata will go through various things. M for language and possible strong scenes. ENJOY n.n
1. Chapter 1

PEOPLE THIS IS A SEQUEL, IF YOU WANT TO READ AND UNDERSTAND, IT IS RECOMMENDED THAT YOU READ FIRST REVENGE IS SWEET just go to my profile, you will find it there. Thanx

APPLAUSES HiN4 appears on stage

-People!! I've brought the sequel to Revenge is sweet!!

Ohh yeah, it did take me a lot of time, but I was kind of bored of sasuhina and itahina so I left it for a while. Now, for the people that actually asked me to write the sequel, thanks, I really wouldn't have written it without your encouragement, I hope you like it, and to the other people, I hope you like it too.

One favour…. NO FLAMES, onegai . Stage curtains close xD

A/N-By the way- this sequel is not taking place in the current timing, in the current timing Hinata already took revenge, but this fic is taking place after the sight Hinata saw.

-Back to the story-

(A/N- A little bit of memory refreshing before the new part starts)

-'Want to see something fun?' she listened ' go towards the second field, 100 metres away from here, I will watch you from the trees.'

She wanted to stop moving, to stay there and attack the man talking yet her body moved by itself.

She reached the field and still she felt his eyes watching her. She heard moans and gasps coming from the field, she couldn't help but peek and there she saw him, her boyfriend, Naruto, pleasuring Sakura. She came out from the trees and yelled…

'-NARUTO!!! Who is she?!' he gave a cold glare at her and continued kissing the girl. Then Hinata could see who, he was kissing, it was the only pink-haired kunoichi in the village, Haruno Sakura. She looked at Hinata and looked at Naruto again kissing him, trying to make her jealous. That was it. She wasn't going to accept more humiliation from anyone else,

-'Sakura, Naruto, sayonara. Tell Tsunade-sama about me, that I left…' she couldn't finish the sentence when he jumped down from the tree, glaring at the two lovers.

-'That she left with me!' he yelled. Sakura and Naruto released each other and looked at each other looking back at the guy that now held Hinata. He had his eyes red and three pupils going round and round, his lower back length hair, moving sexily with the wind. Hinata stood there with her eyes in shock… "Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke" she thought "no… he looks a lot like him but he is not Uchiha-san" then someone else jumped down from the tree. 'Naruto, Sakura, long time no see. So still dumb like always, aren't you Naruto? Leaving this beautiful lady, to be with that… whore? Hinata-chan say bye to your boyfriend' now this guy was the real Sasuke meaning the other one was "UCHIHA ITACHI?!!" she thought, panicking in the inside, in the outside she was cool. Sasuke turned her head towards his and pressed his lips against the valquerie beside him. Yeah they had followed her, they saw the massacre she always made, that's why she had the really tough missions.

-'Naruto-kun? No wonder Sasuke told me about your tastes… I thought you would stay with Hinata-chan, that's why I sent her here, so she would see you two, I hate when beautiful ladies are tricked' he said taking Hinata from Sasuke arms. Then the two lovers returned to reality and Sakura was the first in speaking

-'Sasuke-kun, why her? Why do you kiss her?? Why her? Why not me? I was always there for you, she never was, why her?'

-'Because she is a lady, not a slut like you' then he turned around grabbing Hinata's arm ready to leave when he heard Naruto speaking

-'Sasuke?! Leave my girlfriend alone, Hinata, move aside!' he said making a Kage Bunshin to start his Rasengan.

-'Hinata, tell him that you don't want to see him anymore, remember he cheated on you' Itachi moved and turned Hinata delicately towards Naruto

-'They are right 'HONEY' I don't want to see your promiscuous face ever again in my life until the day I get revenge on this whole village, and I swear…' she disappeared and appeared beside Naruto, her breath so close to him that he felt it ' You, Sakura and Neji won't have an easy way out, it will be painful and slow since you three have to see how I kill everyone here with my own, bare hands' she licked the back of his ear, making him shiver, not from pleasure yet from the coldness. He looked towards her direction, yet she wasn't there, she was walking away from him… from Konoha… from the good side, towards a side he never knew from her. He wanted to reach out, yet he felt so unbelievably deceitful, so treacherous. He let her leave… Ohhh what a mistake.

------------

The ohh sweet Valquerie ran, with the fresh salty liquid trickling. Even though she showed a charade of a tough girl she still was sweet and still delicate, easily broken, like a porcelain doll, not so innocent anymore since her first real cold blodded kill.

_FLASHBACK_

It happened long ago, it was the second time there was an intent of kidnapping her, the first one being the reason why the, ohh so cold, Neji, loathed her. She never intended hurting her cousin, hell, she never intended being the heiress nor being kidnapped, yet you can't always control fate, nor what will happen.

She was walking home, she had just returned from a futile mission, "As always" was all she thought. She was sick and tired of always being scolded. She was perfectly fine in the practices, in the fights she was well, no one could say she was great since her confidence always held her back still she could handle the damned practices and fights but it seemed that on missions she forgot entirely everything, every practice, every technique, every kick, everything. She felt so useless and pathetic during missions that she stopped trying.

_Flashback within flashback_

She returned from the office of the Hokage, were, by luck, her father was. She walked in the office, looking around, there she saw Shino, Kiba, Kurenai-sensei, Neji, Shizune, Tsunade-sama and Hiashi… her father. She lowered her head and walked up to the desk.

'Sit, Hinata. We are all here. Tell me, what has been wrong… why are you not concentrating on the missions?'

'Hinata… is it me? Am I failing as you guardian? Talk to me' Kurenai let a single tear fall.

'Hinata-chan… please' Kiba said, totally worried

'Hinata…' Shino gave her the worry glare, God, how much she hated that look, it just made her feel even more pathetic. She stopped trying to stop those glares and she received more. "God… how much humiliation do I have to go through…" she thought.

'Hinata, you are the weakest being in the family, at least it was expected a little bit of strength shown in the mission… Your mother was wrong, you don't have one ounce of strength within yourself, you are a disappointment to the Hyuugas'

'weakling…' was all Neji said, giving her a hard stare, trying to break her, to break her world down, to see her cry.

'Hiashi-sama! Neji-kun! Onegai… stop' Kurenai said unsuccessfully shutting the two Hyuugas up.

'Hiashi! Neji! Everyone can leave, you two please stay, I need to speak to you' and with that everyone left but the fastest one was Hinata. She despised her father with every inch of her heart… yeah she knew it, she wasn't supposed to hate her father nor the head of the Hyuuga clan yet what was she supposed to do?! To go on as if nothing happened? It hurt, it really tore her heart, the single fact that her father thought of her as…

_End of flashback in flashback_

'weak…useless… powerless…, hn' she kept walking and she reached the front gate. She kept walking beside the barrier… the barrier that kept Konoha from every other country. A small smile appeared on her face when she thought where to go. She always had a secret place, a place where she felt she wasn't weak nor strong, she felt, like herself. In train ground three, a mile east there was a sakura tree. When she was little she had planted that tree with her mother and they always came here for peace, the last day of her mother's live both of them went over to the sakura tree and there her mother told Hinata the phrase that she would cherish for ever. –Hina-chan, I may be dying… but that's just my physical form… see this sakura tree, this is me, remember me with this and also remember the strength comes from your heart- Some sakura petals blew and past her face, barely touching.

'kaa-san...' the girl fell to her knees and barely crawled over to reach the tree that gave her so much comfort. She cried, she cried releasing all of her tears, she cried till she didn't have anymore of those drops within herself. She punched the floor and cried at the top of her lungs

'GOD! What the fuck did I do to deserve this?!' she yelled and then she whispered 'I'm so weak…' but in her crisis she failed to sense someone coming towards her. She was so angry at herself, at her father, at Neji… at Konoha… but she just stopped the crying when she felt a kunai being held against her neck. She was paralyzed by fear "I'm so pathetic… I couldn't even sense this person" she thought.

'Hyuuga, you will come with me' was all she heard. Apparently it was a guy but she just gathered enough strength to say something.

'I-I… r-re-refuse…' she said with more tears trickling….

'You are not needed here… no one wants you here… you are a disgrace, if you are so hated then why not come with us? No one needs you…' the man said, Hinata heard the man clearly and she disagreed with him… she whispered a slight

'No…' yet with a sneer he continued hissing words to her 'they said it themselves… do you think that you'd receive those glares if it was other way?' The man knew he was striking a weak point; he wanted to break her and make her go with him, to walk over to the enemy side, where she was to be killed to obtain the secret of the Byakugan.

Hinata kept muttering something even though she agreed with the man 'no…no…no' was all that could be distinguished. She thought of Hiashi, of Hanabi, of Neji then a picture from Sasuke Uchiha, then Tsunade. She didn't know what to do… she kept thinking about those people and then she thought about Kiba…Shino…Kurenai… "What if they were just using me?...if they were just pretending to like me… to care for me… What if they do hate me…" she felt her heart break when she asked those questions and she convinced herself that it was true… that no one cared for her. She went back to the picture of Kurenai… and in a sudden time she thought of Naruto… her love… "He has lived all of his life hated by everyone because of the Kyuubi… yet he still protects Konoha with his life, he protects his important people… He is different…yet so alike… He hasn't given up, why should I?" she punched her self internally "What if they do hate me, they can't do anything to me… I'm… untouchable." she wiped her tears and came to her feet.

'You are right…' Was all she said before turning around and watching the man, he was young and seemed strong. She just felt a deep hatred towards that man… she felt something dark… darker than anything she had felt in her life. She felt a new strength within herself and she just lost consciousness.


	2. AN

Hey guys,

Ok, I know… I know… when an author puts up a chapter and it's an A/N we get pissed off, even more if said author hasn't been updating for a while. And then we get freaked out when the author says that he/she can't continue their stories for a while.

Trust me, I know. Been there, done that, bought the whole souvenir store and came back.

But, I do need to put this up because I've been thinking and I owe you guys at least that much. I tried to be consistent with my updates and it is SO hard. My admiration at all of the authors who are consistent with their updates, really.

Here's the deal:

No I am not stopping indefinitely nor am I stopping permanently.

I am just putting a pause in my work for approximately 2 months more.

In know some of you guys have been waiting for even longer than that so I feel terribly sorry and I feel like scum for doing this but it is inevitable and incredibly necessary.

Those are the main aspects of it. Now for those of you who for some strange reason do care and read and understand when other authors put up excuses/reasons of why they are doing what they are doing then here's the reasoning:

For the past couple of years (last year and this one) I have been on a course called the International Baccalaureate which I'm sure some of you guys know and even some of you are probably doing. Thing is that it is a very heavy heavy heavy heavy and awful course for procrastinating and lazy people like me. So, I'm in the last stretch of it as I only have… 53 days left… or so. Therefore I can't spare any time for writing as I REALLY really wouldn't like to flunk and I'm already failing Physics just due to my laziness and I can't just fail it and having lost 2 years of my life suffering with the insane amount of work only to fail and not get a diploma.

So. This is me asking you guys to be sweet and patient enough for these couple of months and I promise I will indeed post as soon as I'm free of IB.

And no, don't think I haven't been writing for the stories because I have a new chapter partly done for each and every one of my stories not in hiatus, and even for some of the ones in hiatus, along with some new ones I have been working on. So you do have something to look forward to. As soon as I finish my exams I am free and will finally graduate and have like… 4 months or so of not doing a thing. So I will definitely write in that time span.

Anyway, I love you guys, hope you understand, if not then I understand at least.

Thank you for reading and see you guys in a couple of months.


End file.
